


Эксперимент

by VODKATINI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Questioning Sexuality, Волчьи штучки, Стайлз-центрик, Юмор, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI
Summary: - Ты так беспокоишься, привлекателен ли ты для мужчин. Ну, а тебя самого привлекают парни, Стайлз?- Я... Не знаю. В смысле, как-то не было возможности проверить. Никто не горит желанием.- Может, я мог бы тебе помочь.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 55





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> я игнорирую неудобные мне события канона 8-)

Стайлз понимает, что шкала его внимания опустела, когда читает один и тот же абзац четвёртый раз и каждый раз не понимает ни слова. Точнее, слова как раз таки читаются прекрасно, и в предложения складываются отлично, только их смысл для Стайлза перестал существовать. 

Значит, пора делать перерыв. В любом случае, какое-то время сфокусироваться на чём-то подобном он не сможет. 

Стайлз откладывает книгу в сторону и оглядывается. До сих пор загадка, как так получилось, что он стал регулярно зависать в лофте Дерека, и сегодня - не исключение. Солнце пробивается сквозь матовые стёкла огромного окна, пылинки умиротворенно танцуют в золотых лучах. Вот смотрел бы и смотрел бы, только поток сознания переключается на шелест страниц. 

Не он один тут регулярно бывает, и не он один любит посидеть с чтивом в спокойной обстановке. Питер Хэйл - Неубиенный Волче - сидит в своём любимом кожаном кресле и источает ауру непоколебимости, изящным движением пальцев перекидывая очередную страницу. 

Стайлз не замечает, как засматривается. Такой он весь... Породистый, что ли. Ни одного лишнего движения; красивый, точёный и ладный, со вкусом одетый, уверенный в себе, потому что знает, в чём хорош и в чем не очень. В общем, тот ещё сукин сын.

Стайлз вздыхает. И сколько это будет продолжаться?..

\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, Стайлз?

Чёрт. Он так задумался, что чужой голос заставил его вздрогнуть. 

\- Э, что? А, нет, нет, чувак, всё в порядке, я просто- я просто задумался, как это обычно со мной бывает, ну, знаешь, я же люблю подумать, там, и- короче, все окей, чувак, - С перепугу слова полились из его рта как из рога изобилия.  
\- Просто ты пялишься, - Плавно выговаривает Хэйл, не поднимая головы, и Стайлз так заслушивается его ровным, мягким голосом, что почти пропускает смысл сказанного.  
\- Чёрт- что- я- правда? - Молодец, Стайлз, ты просто гений мысли. Хотя, Питер, вообще-то, прав.  
\- Да. Это стало происходить так часто, что я начинаю подумывать, что ты замышляешь моё убийство. Ну, или я тебе нравлюсь, - Хэйл говорит и говорит этим своим голосом, а Стайлз слушает, снова едва уловив суть только когда в мозг вцепилось последнее слово. Волна смущения с опозданием омывает щёки.  
\- Я- ты- нравишься мне? - Он раскрывает рот, хочет сказать ещё что-то, как-то отшутиться, но эмоции на корню давят остроумие и путают мысли.  
\- Это я должен спрашивать, - Наконец, Питер поднимает к нему лицо и посылает свою фирменную улыбочку: Тонкую и однобокую. Стайлз пару раз моргает и забывает, что надо ответить. Всегда, когда он видит старшего Хэйла, он думает: «До чего же красивый ублюдок. И откуда ты такой взялся? И зачем? И, самое главное, господи, почему именно я?». 

Отрицать это стало уже глупо. Стайлз серьёзно попал на Питера Хэйла, саркастичного зомби-дядю с замашками психопата и самого привлекательного мужчину, которого он видел в своей жизни. Стилински просто ничего не может поделать с собой: животный магнетизм Питера так силён, что он мгновенно попал под чары и с тех пор из-под них не выходил. То, как говорит Питер, то, как он смотрит, как двигается и даже дышит. Буквально каждый его жест, каждое действие Стайлза будто привораживает. И, чёрт возьми, когда Питер рядом, для Стайлза даже солнце ярче светит. 

Вот так вот круто он попал. 

И он прекрасно понимает, что выдаёт себя стуком сердца и, наверняка, просто ужасным запахом возбуждения, надежды и легкого страха, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Или, точнее будет сказать, не очень хочет. 

В конце концов, вечно это длиться не может, а Стайлз теряет всякую мотивацию при долгосрочной перспективе. План покорения Лидии он наивно расписал на десять лет, а потом жизнь показала, что она может быть очень коротка и весьма жестока. А ещё чудна и непредсказуема: Лидия Мартин теперь счастлива с заместителем шерифа. А Стайлз залип на Питера Хэйла. 

Негромкое «Стайлз» прорывается в поток его мыслей и звучит так, будто произнесено уже не в первый раз. Чёрт. Он опять выпал, да?

\- Стайлз, - Снова зовёт Питер. Его взгляд пристальный, и он, кажется, уже порывается встать. - Всё хорошо? Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
\- А? Да? Что, - Это полный провал, мистер Стилински. - А, да, я в порядке. Просто, кажется- наверное- возможно, мне надо немного отвлечься. И. Да. Фуф, - Он неопределённо взмахивает руками, а потом неловко складывает их перед собой. 

Питер всё-таки встаёт и направляется в сторону кухни, а Стайлз бездумно провожает его взглядом, снова соскальзывая в омут своих мыслей. Когда это уже кончится? Никогда, кажется, он не был рядом с Питером настолько сумбурным и несвязным, как сегодня. Что это вообще было? А на что это было похоже? Господи, Стайлз, наверное, выглядел так глупо в его глазах. Надо собраться. Нельзя быть таким лохом, мистер Стилински! Нельзя! Точно. Надо дышать. Дышать и не волноваться. Как легко сказать! В собственной коже стало неудобно. Хочется снять неё, постирать, высушить, отгладить и надеть снова. Хочется освежиться, вылезти, наконец, из клетки своего беспокойного черепа. Руки сами собой зарываются в волосы, ерошат их, и без того лохматые, а потом соскальзывают на лицо и хорошенько его растирают. 

О, господи, о, боже..

\- О, чёрт возьми! Напугал меня, волчара! - Оказывается, Питер уже стоит рядом. Стайлз от неожиданности вскрикивает и взмахивает руками, чуть не выбив из его рук стакан воды. Когда только успел подойти?  
\- Стайлз, тише. Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? - Хэйл чуть склоняется над ним и практически вынуждает взять стакан. - Пей. И дыши.  
\- Да. Точно. Спасибо, - Вот оно. То, что нужно. Вода. Прямо манна небесная, да как вовремя. Стайлз наслаждается текучей прохладой, обращая всё своё внимание на то, как работает горло, пока он глотает. Как же хорошо. Как заново родился.  
\- Полегчало?  
\- Да. Да, очень.  
\- Хорошо. Ты, я смотрю, закончил? - Питер кивает на ранее отложенную книгу.  
\- Нет, не совсем. Там немного осталось, я закончу попозже, всё равно уже далеко вперёд ушёл, - Стайлз отмахивается, ещё раз глубоко вдыхает. Мышление, переключившись на посторонний объект, наконец-то начинает работать, как надо. - Ты там тоже вроде что-то читаешь?  
\- Да так, скорее, перечитываю. Детективчик, - Питер ведёт плечом, легко улыбается. Разворачивается в сторону дивана, и магическим образом своими движениями увлекает Стайлза за собой - ноги сами ведут.

Легко и не принуждённо они оказываются на диване, беседа идёт своим чередом. 

\- О, я знаю: убийца - дворецкий, - Стайлз пытается пошутить, и, кажется, у него получилось.  
\- Не-а, - Питер подхватывает, его глаза задорно сверкают. - Садовник.  
\- Вау, - Стайлз театрально прикрывает рот рукой и поднимает брови. - Серьёзно? Вот это поворот.  
\- И не говори. Такой накал, - Хэйл улыбается, и у глаз появляются лучики-морщинки. Стайлз тает и улыбается тоже. 

С Питером вообще очень приятно разговаривать. Он умный, но не зазнайка, а ещё не стремится закостенеть в своих убеждениях. Он идёт в ногу со временем, но уважает классику и не против познакомиться с диковинкой. Стайлз это обожает. Старший Хэйл единственный, с кем можно поговорит о чём-то, что не стая оборотней и её проблемы. 

А ещё он никогда не задаёт неудобные вопросы. Вроде тех, которые: «Почему ты никогда не слушаешь?», или: «Ты опять забыл?», или: «Сколько можно повторять?», и всё в таком духе. Он охотно принимает на себя поток суетливых мыслей, терпеливо дожидается, пока Стайлз доберётся до сути, и не делает дикие брови, как Дерек, если парень перескакивает с одного на третье, а потом на второе, а ещё не отмахивается, как Скотт, и не просит «ближе к делу», когда мыслеизвержение несколько затягивается. Ему будто нравится слушать Стайлза, и только с Питером тот чувствует, что может быть таким, какой есть. 

От этого тепло. И от этого Стайлз только сильнее хочет быть к нему ближе. 

Не исключено, что это хитрый план Неубиенного Волче заманить маленького слабого Стайлза в свои коварные когти, а потом сожрать. Если честно, маленький слабый Стайлз на это и рассчитывает.  
Питер бесценен для него, и он уверен, что Хэйл это знает. И почти уверен, что Хэйл так же знает о его чувствах и, кажется, даже готов на них положительно ответить. 

Ах, мечты. Уверен-то он уверен, а как добиться перехода к вполне конкретным действиям, Стайлз не представляет. Можно, конечно, взять да и вывалить правду-матку на стол, сказать: «Эй, Волче, ты мне нравишься! Давай встречаться, делать то, чем обычно заниматься парочки, и действовать стае на нервы!». Питер бы улыбнулся на такие слова, это точно. А вот что он сделал бы дальше - этого Стилински не знает. 

Ведь надо ещё вот что признать: то, что так привлекает в Питере, одновременно и отталкивает. Вся эта его идеальность, только-для-стайлза-вость заставляет мелочно подумать: «А не слишком ли он для меня хорош? Может, найдётся кто-то достойнее?». И Стайлз понимает, что - да. Найдётся. Питеру стоит только захотеть, и он заполучит кого угодно в каком угодно виде. 

Но вместо этого он тусуется со Стайлзом в лофте своего племянника. 

И это ничего не делает понятнее. 

Хотя иногда Стайлз осмеливается допустить маленькую мысль, что Питер ничего не предпринимает, потому что не уверен, нужно ли это самому Стайлзу. Ведь хотеть и получать - это разные вещи. Какие аргументы против он мог бы использовать? Возраст, например. В конце концов, Питер действительно сильно старше. А ещё, фактически, это ксенофилия. С обеих сторон. И не ясно, у кого положение хуже: у оборотня в возрасте, который запал на человеческого мальчишку, или у человеческого мальчишки, который запал на оборотня в возрасте. Даже звучит глупо. А ещё они оба мужчины, хотя этим уже, пожалуй, никого не удивишь... Ну, конце концов, Стайлз - сын шерифа, который обо всём сверхъестественном в курсе. Надо ли говорить, что Стилински младший лично пополнял его запас аконитовых пуль?.. 

В общем, Хэйлу есть, о чём тревожиться. 

Гипотетически. 

\- Стайлз, - Питер снова тянет его имя своим волшебным голосом. - Ты опять задумался. О чём на этот раз?  
\- Ох, чёрт, да? Дерьмо, - Парень прикрывает глаза. Так он и сказал ему всё это, ага. Надо что-то придумать. - Да так. Обо всём.  
\- Похоже на тебя. И, всё-таки, мне любопытно. О чём?  
\- Я, э- я вспомнил кое-что. Один случай? - Вывернуться не особо получается. Все эти размышления его немного опечалили, и неуместную тоску так быстро сбросить не выходит. Надо что-то придумать. - Да, был со мной однажды случай, очень неловкий, до сих пор вспоминаю и содрогаюсь.  
\- Да ну? Расскажешь?  
\- Чтобы ты смеялся надо мной?  
\- Разве я когда-нибудь смеялся над тобой?  
\- Нет. А вдруг в этот раз будешь?  
\- Неужели случай такой неловкий?  
\- Да. Весьма неловкий для подростка семнадцати - на тот момент - лет. Очень!  
\- Интригуешь. Но если не хочешь, то не говори...  
\- Ладно! Уговорил! Короче. Как-то раз я был на вечеринке в честь дня рождения моей подруги детства, Хизер. И, оказалось, что у неё был коварный план: она затащила меня в винный погреб и мы чуть не сделали _это_. Я, как истинный джентельмен, не мог так просто лишиться девственности и подвергнуть весьма очевидной опасности свою подругу. Поэтому отлучился найти, так сказать, протекцию. А когда нашёл, Хизер исчезла. Потом мы выяснили, что её ритуально убили, а презерватив выпал у меня из кармана прямо на уроке тренера Финстока. Он размера XXL, и я им так до сих пор и не воспользовался, и я не понимаю, зачем это всё тебе рассказал.  
\- Да брось, Стайлз. Это правда неловко. Я даже не знаю, что больше: случай с Хизер или урок Финстока.  
\- О, я долго задавался тем же вопросом. Так для себя и не решил.  
\- И всё-таки, позволю себе нескромный вопрос, - Питер делает паузу, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и парень одобрительно взмахивает рукой. - Стайлз, ты всё ещё девственник?  
\- А то ты не в курсе!  
\- Нет, - Хэйл поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и пододвигается чуть ближе. Голос его звучит лукаво. У Стайлза побежали сладкие мурашки. - Я честно полагал, что с этим у тебя всё в порядке.  
\- Да хорош, волчара, - Парень отмахивается и фыркает. - Ты же вроде не слепой, да и не глупый. Сам должен понимать. Вот это вот, - Он делает жест рукой, обводя всего себя. - Не востребовано в обществе.  
\- Ну, прекрати, - Мужчина закатывает глаза. - Я в это не верю.  
\- Это факт! Всего лишь два раза, - И для большей убедительности Стайлз показывает на пальцах. - Девушки были настроены насчёт меня однозначно, и сейчас одна из них мертва, а вторая бисексуалка. В смысле, я в этом не виноват, она и до меня была би, и не то чтобы это что-то плохое, вовсе нет, просто к слову пришлось, но у нас всё равно ничего не получилось! Я был в таком отчаянии, что даже спросил у Дэнни, ну, ты его знаешь, да? Парень Итана, - На этом моменте Питер согласно кивает. - Вот, я спросил у него, привлекателен ли я для геев? И он ничего мне сказал! А отец и вовсе сообщил, что я не могу быть геем, цитирую: «будучи одетым вот так». Представляешь?  
\- Даже вообразить себе не могу, - Питер склоняет голову на бок, рассматривая Стайлза с интересом. - И теперь у меня возник ещё один вопрос.  
\- Валяй.  
\- Ты так беспокоишься, привлекателен ли ты для мужчин. Ну, а тебя самого привлекают парни, Стайлз?

О, это вопрос-ловушка. Стайлз смело даёт себе несколько секунд на размышления, позволяя Хэйлу услышать, как заколотилось его сердце. Питер смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Стайлз, не удержавшись, облизывает губы. 

Этот волчара всё понимает. Они оба всё понимают. И от того, что Стайлз сейчас скажет, зависит всё. 

И мистер Стилински знает правильный ответ. 

\- Я... Не знаю. В смысле, - Он делает паузу, ещё раз проходясь языком по губам, и с довольством замечает, каким взглядом за этим следит Питер. - Все вокруг меня, очевидно, красавцы с обложки глянцевого сверхъестественного журнала, - И будто невзначай, Стайлз широким жестом захватывает и старшего Хэйла в это «все». Питер ведёт бровью и начинает улыбаться. - Глупо это отрицать. Но вот проверить, действительно ли меня они привлекают... Как-то не было возможности, - Стайлз идёт ва-банк и чуть наклоняется вперёд. Мужчина повторяет его движение, и вот температура в комнате уже подскочила. - Никто ведь не горит желанием. 

Питер выдерживает секунду, не сводя с парня взгляда. Вот оно. Вот сейчас он откроет рот и станет ясно. 

У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, а когда Хэйл начинает говорить, сердце срывается. 

\- Я даже представить не могу, как тяжело жить в такой неопределённости, - Питер звучит тихо, но глубоко, почти утробно. Внутри Стайлз весь трепещет. - Может, я мог бы тебе помочь. 

Бинго! Мистер Стилински, вы удачливый ублюдок. Это джек-пот. 

\- Ты- правда? Типа- мы могли бы устроить что-то вроде эксперимента, да? Чтобы я выяснил, - Стайлз сглатывает и до сих пор не может осознать полностью, что только что произошло. Неверо-блять-ятно.  
\- Верно, - Мужчина пододвигается ещё чуть ближе, а завороженный Стайлз не может оторваться от его глаз. Предвкушение выкручивает нервы. Господи, ещё немного, и ему поплохеет. - Эксперимент. Возможно, даже не один. Чтобы наверняка. Согласен?  
\- Чтобы наверняка, - Бездумно повторяет Стайлз и запоздало кивает. Конечно, он согласен, как он может быть не согласен? Боже! - Прямо сейчас. 

Слова слетают с языка раньше, чем Стайлз успевает определить их уместность. Это тот самый момент, когда в реальный мир, ничем не ограниченное, вырывается его подсознание и выдает его с головой. 

И для Питера это стало отмашкой. Плавным движением он пододвигается совсем близко, так, что их бёдра соприкасаются, и с такого расстояния парень может чувствовать его одеколон. 

Он просто обязан спросить. 

\- Что за парфюм?  
\- Том Форд. 

«Вау» тонет в касании губ. 

Питер Хэйл целует его.  
Питер Хэйл целует его?  
Стайлза?  
Целует? 

Что. 

Слышится тихий жалобный звук, и парень понимает, что сам же и является его причиной. Это всё больше похоже на сон. Это не может быть правдой. Чёрт возьми, это не может быть-

Горячая ладонь на шее возвращает Стайлза обратно. Он чувствует, как Питер мягко, но упорно продолжает его целовать, дожидаясь или ответа, или отказа. И, айлиллуя, ощущение реальности обрушивается горным потоком. Он порывисто тянется навстречу, целуя Хэйла так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. А потом понимает, что даже если бы мог, оторваться от этого волка попросту не захотел. 

Мысль «наконец-то» звучит в голове у обоих. 

Питер хорош, Питер слишком хорош. Если уже сейчас это всё, о чём Стайлз может думать, то чего ожидать дальше? Это слишком. Это слишком. О, господи. 

Стайлз не знает, куда деть руки. Он так долго фантазировал о том, что и как сделает с этим волчарой, когда - _если_ \- до него доберётся, он до мелочей всё продумывал, до каждой секундочки, а теперь не знает, куда деть эти чёртовы руки. Твою мать!

Наверное, Питер чувствует Стайлза на каком-то своём нечеловеческом уровне, и оказывает большую услугу: его ладонь плавно соскальзывает с шеи на плечо, а потом к запястью. Приподнимает, и вот уже рука парня на его плече. 

Это помогает Стайлзу собраться. Он тянет к себе ближе, не пытается перехватить инициативу, но всем своим телом выражает готовность к большему.

Касание языка к губам снова заставляет его застонать. Тихо, на выдохе, но мимо ушей Хэйла не прошло. Боже. Да к чёрту! Разве не так и должно быть? 

\- Стайлз, - Тихо зовёт Питер, отстраняясь. Его дыхание чуть сбито, и это Стилински почти уничтожает. - Промежуточный итог?  
\- Промежуточный итог? - глупо повторяет он, а потом вспоминает, какую игру они сегодня затеяли. Хэйл, скотина, ухмыляется. - Итог. Итог неоднозначный. Я думаю, нам стоит продолжить.  
\- Отлично. 

Ну, ещё бы не «отлично», Питер! Боже, была бы воля Стайлза, он бы такие эксперименты дважды на дню ставил. 

Возможно, это какие-то волчьи штучки, но Питер просто мастерски целуется. То, что он творит своим языком, словами не передать. Прямо голова кругом. Или, может, Стайлзу просто нужно немного подышать. 

Точно. Стайлз поймал настрой, и теперь руки знают, что делать. Слабые местечки он поищет в следующий раз, но вот кое-что обязан провернуть прямо сейчас. 

Забраться к Питеру на колени получается даже очень просто, тем более, когда помогает сам владелец этих коленей. Чёрт, это грозит стать его любимым местом до конца жизни. Как же классно сидеть на нём верхом, прижиматься и целовать-целовать-целовать. 

Боже, ему срочно нужен воздух. 

Стайлз отрывается от Питера через силу и сразу же падает лбом на его плечо. Том Форд ситуации не помогает.

\- Всё в порядке? - Как же жарко Хэйл дышит, и почти так же тяжело, как и сам Стайлз. Парень чувствует, как ладони гуляют по его бокам и спине.  
\- Да. Мне нужна всего минутка. Всё просто идеально, - Он с трудом говорит, но говорит. Это безумие какое-то. Хочется пить. 

Питер утыкается носом в шею и глубоко вдыхает, а Стайлзу будто плещет кипятком на плечи. Эти волчьи закидоны не могут заводить его так сильно, но они заводят. 

Он понимает, что Питер выражает таким жестом. И он не мог рассчитывать на большее. 

Он решает ответить тем же. 

От Питера одурительно пахнет. То ли это Том Форд делает своё дело, то ли феромоны, то ли всё вместе, то ли у Стайлза окончательно поехала крыша, но ему нравится запах этого волка. 

Ведомый инстинктом, которого у него быть не может, он находит носом пульсирующую жилку на крепком горле и осторожно лижет раз, потом другой, а потом аккуратно прихватывает кожу зубами. Утробный рык он чувствует всем своим телом. 

\- Стайлз, - Звучит вроде и предостерегающе, а вроде беспомощно. - Ты знаешь, что значит то, что ты сейчас делаешь?  
\- Да. В моей настольной энциклопедии про оборотней написано об этом пару строк.  
\- Надо же, - Ладони Хэйла пробираются под рубашку, и совершенно извращенский вдох восторга застревает где-то у Стайлза в горле - он чувствует когти. - А что ещё в твоей энциклопедии про оборотней пишут?  
\- Много чего, - Почему-то, парень срывается на полушёпот. Питер ему вторит.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, пишут про вязку и узлы, - На этих словах парень, шало ухмыляясь зацелованными губами, поднимает к Хэйлу лицо и нагло заглядывает в глаза. Чужая радужка сверкает сверхъестественно-голубым. У Стайлза стоит так, что ему больно. - И, знаешь, на этот счёт я бы тоже устроил серию экспериментов.  
\- Боже, храни эмпирический метод познания, - Только и слышится в ответ. Стайлз смеётся, а потом его валят на лопатки. 

Питер вылизывает его шею, гладит под рубашкой всё, что может достать, не снимая её - _пока что_ \- и уже без когтей. Хороший Волче, взял себя в лапы. 

Парень прижимает к себе Хэйла ещё ближе. Он опьянен результатом, он счастлив.

Как же ему хорошо. 

Эксперимент удался. 

*** 

\- Подожди. Стой. Могу я задать вопрос?  
\- В отношении меня ты можешь всё, что угодно, Стайлз.  
\- Окей. Отлично. Так, эм, почему я?  
\- Что?  
\- Почему я? Вокруг же куча народа, которые буквально лучше меня во всем. Так почему я?  
\- Стайлз, тебе не кажется, что этот вопрос несколько не резонирует с контекстом нашего текущего положения? Предлагаю сначала закончить с делами чуть пониже, а потом я дам тебе ответ, который ни на секунду тебя не разочарует. Повторить попроще?  
\- Ох. Нет. Я в общих чертах уловил. Пожалуй, ты прав.  
\- Отлично. А теперь иди сюда и заканчивай суетиться. Я в лес от тебя не убегу.  
\- Я просто- я всё ещё не могу поверить.  
\- Зря. Я предельно серьёзен.  
\- О. О-о. Я чувствую.  
\- Не только в этом плане.  
\- О, вау- о, боже- о, Питер!  
\- Мне определённо нравится, как это звучит.


End file.
